Un recuerdo en el olvido
by Ran-luna13
Summary: [Songshot] [One-shoot] [ShinRan] Era una tonta, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel joven detective de orbes celestes cual cielo a pesar del paso de los años. Y lo era aún más al sentir aquel amor por él cuando aquel joven ya estaba enamorado de otra persona que no era ella. ¿Por qué seguía queriendo a aquel chico que había echado su recuerdo al olvido?


_**Un recuerdo en el olvido**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aquella brisa de verano siempre escondía algo**_

 _ **Un romance, una ilusión, una forma de aprender, sufriendo...**_

 _ **Porque siempre preferimos lo imposible, inalcanzable**_

 _ **Los sueños.**_

Era un precioso día de verano. Los árboles se erguían a su alrededor, orgullosos de su verdor y el sol relucía en todo su esplendor, iluminando el día con su luminosidad.

Debería ser un día alegre, pero no, no lo era.

Todo quedó atrás, toda su alegría, su esperanza y su ilusión estaban ya muy lejos. Mientras todos disfrutaban de las ansiadas vacaciones, ella entristecía a pesar de que debía estar feliz por ser el día de su cumpleaños.

Y ahí estaba ahora, sonriendo quizá sin ganas, sentada en el césped tan verdoso como toda la vegetación que la rodeaba.

Era un lugar donde sabía que nadie la encontraría. En las profundidades de un bosque, nadie se atrevería a afirmar que en su interior albergaba una pradera que se había salvado de la mano del hombre, con un pequeño río cristalino, flores por doquier y mariposas de espléndidos y diversos colores que revoloteaban en el aire, libres, como si estuvieran danzando ante el alegre canto de los pájaros.

El único que lo podía saber, ya no le podía llamar ni amigo. Sinceramente, dudaba que se acordase de aquel lugar que el mismo le mostro.

Pero no tenía que pensar en ese chico, ahora era su momento de tranquilidad y él le provocaba de todo menos eso.

Porque ahora solo cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por el susurro del agua corriendo, el cantar de las aves y el olor de las rosas. Era su modo de escape, su manera de desconectar de la realidad, de soñar con lo imposible.

La mente humana era retorcida, solía reflexionar, se empeñaba en creer en algo que posiblemente era inalcanzable.

Ella quería algo que nunca ocurriría, ya había perdido toda esperanza, pero aún así lo anhelaba. Y en sus sueños, en su subconsciente, veía una realidad que era intangible.

¿Una mentira? Sí, pero la mentira más perfecta, detallada y hermosa que en su vida hubiera podido idealizar.

Un sueño que solo quedaría en eso.

En esperanzas efímeras.

 _ **Yo te quería preguntar si era posible alcanzar**_

 _ **El sueño de dormirme, junto a ti volar, muy alto**_

 _ **Que el cielo nos espere, y que me digas que me quieres, susurrando...**_

Y era, además de un engaño, una tontería. Todo le indicaba que era una absoluta e inmensa estupidez que siguiera sintiéndose así.

Lo había visto con sus propios ojos, escuchado con sus propios oídos, había derramado más lágrimas de las que podía llegar a contar y aún así, pese a todo lo que había sentido, seguía igual.

Seguía siendo la misma chica tonta que quería a aquel joven de ojos azules y se sonrojaba ante su sonrisa. Aquel que fuera su amigo de la infancia, pero ya no era más que un "conocido". Por lo menos en el término social, porque en su corazón seguía siendo el que siempre ocupaba sus pensamientos,

Todo lo maravilloso que podía imaginar, era que él la abrazara, la besara y le dijera que la amaba, aunque fuera un susurro, eso le bastaría para volar con alas propias.

Ese mismo deseo era la realidad tan intangible con la que su subconsciente le atormentaba. Cuando parecía ser todo tan real, cuando sentía que podía tocar el mismo cielo con sus manos y que ya nada podía ir mal...

Era en aquel momento cuando se despertaba en su habitación y le caía un balde de fría realidad.

Y entonces, lloraba.

Sus lágrimas caían una detrás de otra, y con ellas se iban su esperanza y su ilusión.

Todo comenzó aquel catorce de febrero, que recordaba como si fuera ayer.

 _ **Pero no pude, me faltaron fuerzas.**_

 _ **Me quede muda al pensar que te podías reír de mi inexperiencia.**_

 _ **De mi dolor, fueron pocos testigos.**_

 _ **Maldigo las dos palabras que hicieron de nuestra historia un recuerdo, en el olvido...**_

 _Era el famoso día del amor. Se veían parejas por toda la ciudad, cogidos de la mano, sonrientes. Los que aún no tenían a su media naranja, aprovechaban la fecha para envalentonarse y declararse a la persona que le había robado el sueño._

 _En el caso de los chicos, deseaban que ella, la que le había conquistado, le regalase un chocolate, el más grande de todos. Las chicas, por su parte, hacían sus dulces depositando en ellos todas sus esperanzas de que él no rechazara su indirecta declaración._

 _Estaba emocionada. Como todos los años, le había hecho un chocolate a su querido amigo de la infancia. Sus orbes violetas solían brillar con ilusión al ver como el muchacho se comía gustoso aquel regalo que, a pesar de lo buen detective que pudiera ser, ni se imaginaba que era su muestra más dulce del amor que albergaba dentro. Claro que era difícil que lograra deducirlo si, en vez de tener forma de corazón, era redondo como un balón de fútbol, su deporte favorito._

 _Pero aquella vez, y por expresa orden de su mejor amiga Suzuki Sonoko, se había decidido a hacerlo en forma acorazonada. Solo esperaba que no se diese cuenta del cambio y por ello la rechazara, o, ya elevando sus expectativas, le dijera que la quería como ella a él._

 _Había terminado de envolver su regalo cuando recibió un mensaje del joven. Era extraño, solía ser ella quien le decía que quedasen en aquel parque que ya se había convertido como en su lugar de encuentro habitual, para darle el dulce._

 _Igualmente, aceptó encantada y salió a su encuentro._

 _A mala hora decidió hacerlo._

 _No era nada inusual que se retrasara tanto, lo sabía, pero lo que menos se esperaba era ver aquella escena que le rompió el corazón._

 _— ¡Te quiero, tonto! —exclamó una chica, y ella, movida por su curiosidad, quiso ir a ver la respuesta del joven._

 _Estaban en frente de la entrada al recinto, el chico de espaldas a ella. Era su amigo de la infancia, no tenía duda, aunque tenía el cabello alborotado por alguna extraña razón._

 _Una muchacha de ojos azules y cabellos también alborotados le miraba esperando una respuesta._

 _Ran pensó que la rechazaría, igual que hacía con todas sus fans. Pero para su asombro y tristeza, él la tomó de la cintura y la besó como toda respuesta._

 _No pudo ver más. Salió corriendo del lugar evitando pasar delante de los jóvenes, saltando una valla._

 _Huyendo con lágrimas ya corriendo por sus mejillas, estrujó el chocolate que había preparado con tanta ilusión._

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le había hecho ir hasta allí si estaba ya con esa chica? ¿Para burlarse, reírse de ella? ¿De su inexperiencia en temas amorosos?_

 _No quería saber la respuesta. Le dolería, y lo sabía. Prefería ahorrarse sufrimiento extra, y más al ver su cara riéndose de ella y de su ingenuidad. Tenía a muchas chicas a sus pies, que le regalaban miles y millones de chocolates aquel día._

 _¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta para pensar siquiera que él haría la diferencia entre el suyo y los de las otras?_

Eso había pasado hacía ya tres años y un poco más. No se atrevió a pedirle una explicación, habría quedado como una chica celosa. Y aunque en realidad lo estaba, jamás le daría el gusto de corroborarlo.

Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón que desconocía, él parecía incluso tan enfadado como ella. No sabía por qué, pero tampoco era que le importase.

O por lo menos lo dejó pasar hasta su decimoctavo cumpleaños.

 ** _Cumplía yo los dieciocho y estrenaba vestido_**

 ** _No sabía con certeza si ya te habías ido_**

 ** _Busque entre tus amigos_**

 ** _Pero no te encontré..._**

 _Su amiga Sonoko había visto aquel distanciamiento entre ambos jóvenes, y trató de juntarlos nuevamente, sin demasiado éxito. Entonces, para cuando Ran cumplía dieciocho, organizó una gran celebración, a pesar de las múltiples negativas de la joven karateca._

 _La fiesta de cumpleaños consistía en un baile de máscaras, nadie podía reconocer al otro a menos que este lo desee. Y lo peor era que había invitado a toda la clase, y con toda, incluía a cierto joven detective de ojos azules._

 _La gran mansión era abrumadoramente hermosa. Todo decorado, hasta el más mínimo detalle estaba calculado. Había tantas personas que ella sinceramente dudaba que las conociera a todas, pero sabía de antemano que su impetuosa amiga había invitado a gente que por lo menos ella desconocía, como plan "b"._

 _No hacía falta que le dijeran cual era el "a"._

 _A decir verdad, dudaba que él fuera a acudir a aquella celebración. Nunca le habían gustado aquellos eventos en los que, según él, había que ir disfrazado de pingüino._

 _Pero aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, y se lo renegara a sí misma, ella quería que apareciera._

 _Que se presentase con una mueca de indiferencia, seguramente sin ir de etiqueta como Sonoko había ordenado, y lo mínimo que haría sería ponerse una sencilla máscara, para pasar de los corpulentos hombres sin que le detengan por su atuendo._

 _Se miró a sí misma. Su vestido de color blanco y violeta claro era hermoso, había que decirlo. La heredera le había dicho que ese era su regalo de cumpleaños, como si la gran fiesta que había montado no fuera suficiente. Una máscara blanca, algo extravagante en su opinión, cubría su rostro, dejando ver solo el color lavanda de sus ojos._

 _Al cabo de unos minutos, guiándose por la voz de sus compañeros que tenían alguna relación con su amigo, le buscó con la mirada._

 _No preguntaría por él, no se rebajaría tanto, pero sus orbes se entristecieron al no poder distinguirlo. Otra vez, había sido una idiota. ¿Por qué lo buscaba si sabía a la perfección que no estaba ahí?_

 ** _Y alguien se acercó, y su aliento olía a ti_**

 ** _El perfume y ese acento que me hacían sonreír_**

 _ **Me pediste bailar...**_

 _Una mano le tocó el hombro, haciéndola voltear inmediatamente. Frente suya, un joven de ojos azules y cabello castaño, ataviado con una sencilla máscara azul oscuro y ropa casual, le sonreía. Su corazón latió a mil por segundo, sonrojándose levemente hasta su presencia._

 _No, se decía mentalmente, no puedo ceder ante él tan fácilmente. Tengo que ser fuerte._

 _—Buenas noches, my lady —saludó con burla._

 _Supo que no la había reconocido, directamente la hubiera ignorado como había hecho durante aquellos meses._

 _Sonoko había hecho un gran trabajo al hacerla irreconocible, para que no se dieran cuenta de que ella era la cumpleañera. Quizá debía aprovechar eso a su favor, pero también sabía que si hablaba, él podría descubrirla por su voz. La conocía desde que iban a infantil, ¿qué más podía esperarse?_

 _Así pues, devolvió el saludo con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Sonrió al ver su incomprensión._

 _— ¿Le ha comido la lengua el gato, señorita? —preguntó con sorna. Ella negó sin emitir palabra, burlándose de él. Tras varios intentos por parte del detective de que dijera algo, fallidos todos, el joven se resignó._

 _—Bueno, como no me vas a decir ni tu nombre —ella negó nuevamente, corroborándolo—. ¿Me concederás este baile? —cuestionó, extendiendo una mano hacia ella mientras hacia una leve reverencia, con una burlona sonrisa—. Aunque te advierto que tengo tres pies izquierdos_

 _Ella dudó. No había cosa que deseara más que poder bailar con aquel chico que le había robado el corazón, sin embargo, haría muy difícil el objetivo que se había planteado, el mismo que le había dado la fuerza para controlar sus impulsos ante él._

 _Se había prometido que lo olvidaría..._

 _Y como tonta cedi._

 _Y sin embargo, al esbozar aquella famosa sonrisa que hacía que se alteraran sus sentidos, no pudo contenerse más y asintió._

 _Si pensaba que sentía de todo con una sola mirada de esos orbes azules, se equivocaba._

 _Cuando aceptó su mano y él afianzó el agarre, llevándola a la pista reservada para el baile, un agradable escalofrío le recorrió entera._

 _«¿Por qué esto no puede ser real?» se preguntó mentalmente, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del detective. Era una canción lenta, parecía hecha para el momento, para ellos._

 _— ¿Cómo lo haces? —cuestionó, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Recordando que no debía emitir palabra, se separó un poco y le interrogó con la mirada—. Venía buscando a alguien... pero en cuanto te vi, todo pareció desaparecer —explicó, haciendo que el rubor acudiera a ella—. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?_

 _Buscaba a alguien, y seguramente no era ella. Quizá quería ver a la muchacha que se había declarado y él había besado. No la conocía, era su fiesta de cumpleaños, era improbable que fuera a verla ahí... ¿Acaso querría burlarse de ella nuevamente?_

 _Le dedicó una mirada dolida. Si supiera quién era en verdad, no estaría diciendo aquellas palabras tan dulces._

 ** _Y no pude, me faltaron fuerzas. Me quede muda al pensar_**

 ** _Que te podías reír de mi inexperiencia._**

 ** _De mi dolor, fueron pocos testigos. Maldigo las dos palabras_**

 ** _que hicieron de nuestra historia un recuerdo, en el olvido..._**

 _Con ese triste pensamiento, se apartó de él, dispuesta a irse. Era su culpa, por haber cedido, por creer de nuevo en sus sueños, por esperanzarse._

 _Pero vio sus intenciones y la tomó de la muñeca, sin querer dejarla. Le habría alegrado, e incluso se habría dejado llevar por la intensidad de su mirada celeste, pero eso era antes._

 _Antes de sentirse burlada, humillada y traicionada._

 _—Déjame, Shinichi. —habló por primera vez, asombrando al joven. Sonrió con amargura, sabía que no se lo esperaba._

 _Pensó que con eso iba a aflojar el agarre y ella podría escapar, pero se equivocó. En lugar de soltarla, afianzó aún más su sujeción, con rabia._

 _—Ran —no era una pregunta, era una afirmación—. Eres tú._

 _Si no hubiera sido porque lo conocía, hubiera jurado que lo decía con ira y dolor mezclados._

 _—Sí, y ahora que lo sabes, suéltame — si se pensaba que le iba a suplicar que le dejara, la llevaba clara._

 _—Vas a verte con ese tipo, ¿verdad?— su voz contenía un ligero tono de amenaza. No sabía a quién se refería, pero no iba a sacarlo de su error._

 _— ¿Y a ti que más te da con quien me vea o no? —preguntó, enfadada._

 _—Me importa porque somos… —se interrumpió a sí mismo, sin saber cómo acabar su oración. ¿Qué eran?_

 _— ¿Somos qué? ¡Termina! —ordenó, dolida pero sin dejar su orgullo de lado._

 _— ¡No lo sé! ¡Ya ni siquiera sé si somos amigos! —contestó igual de molesto que ella, arrepintiéndose en el acto al ver sus orbes llenos de tristeza detrás de aquel antifaz blanquecino._

 _—Tienes razón, yo tampoco lo sé —sentenció, aprovechando la repentina culpa del joven para soltarse e irse dignamente, o al menos intentarlo, antes de que sus lágrimas escaparan de su prisión violeta._

 ** _Tres veranos después, nos volvimos a encontrar_**

 ** _Ya todo había cambiado, yo quiero aprender amando..._**

 ** _Quise decirle que era tarde, que cinco besos no compensan_**

 ** _Tanto daño._**

Apretó sus párpados ligeramente, reteniendo sus inminentes lágrimas. Habían pasado tres años. Tres. Y aún no había podido borrar el recuerdo del joven que la había conquistado hacia tanto tiempo y destrozado sus ilusiones aquel catorce de febrero.

Se sintió traicionada, sí, pero eso era algo insólito, estúpido y tonto. No debía de sentirse así, pues no había relación alguna que los uniese, tan solo era amigos y él estaba en su derecho de estar con quien quisiese.

No había hecho nada malo, y sin embargo, le dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón haber sido testigo de que su amor no era correspondido. Pero habían pasado tres años de eso y no podía seguir así, él habría rehecho su vida y ambos habían tomado rumbos distintos.

Ella estudiaba derecho y él seguramente estaría preparándose para atrapar criminales, lo que siempre había querido hacer. Posiblemente estaría feliz de la vida con aquella chica de ojos azules que besó en ese parque y no era necesario ser detective para saber que todas aquellas sonrisas y miradas que ella recordaba con nostalgia, serían dedicadas a esa muchacha que tuvo más coraje y se le adelantó.

Bueno, en parte se alegraba de que eso hubiera sucedido. No hubiera soportado ver el rechazo en sus orbes cuando descubriera sus verdaderos sentimientos, si es que no lo había hecho ya.

Era un gran detective, y lo sabía. Era tan extraño que no se hubiese dado cuenta, que llegó a la conclusión de que lo sabía pero no había querido decirle nada, y aunque quería pensar que era por no herirla, en el fondo creía que la había citado porque sabía que vería aquella escena de antemano y le haría ver la realidad de la peor de las maneras. La pregunta era: ¿Por qué?

Menos mal que no quería pensar en él. Iba ya atardeciendo y se la había pasado recordando a ese que ya ni se acordaría de su amiga de la infancia.

Porque para él, con toda probabilidad, ella era solo un vago recuerdo en el olvido.

Se incorporó y echó un último vistazo al riachuelo que adquiría colores anaranjados mediante el sol se iba ocultando, para luego darse la vuelta y emprender el camino a la fiesta de su veintiún cumpleaños.

Sonoko había sido un gran apoyo en ese tiempo, y había tratado de alegrarla con todo lo que estaba en su mano. Ran se lo agradecía con sinceridad, pero la heredera le había dicho que no descansaría hasta verla feliz. Por ello, cada vez que se daba el siete de agosto, su cumpleaños, organizaba una fiesta semejante a cuando cumplió dieciocho...

Y cuando fue la última vez que vio al que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Desde aquel baile, jamás volvió a verle. Suponía que se habría encontrado con su novia y se habría ido alegre de la vida. Nada quería que se volviesen a encontrar y eso era lo que pensaba mientras hablaba ya con su mejor amiga delante de la puerta que daba al jardín de la gran mansión en la que celebraba su cumpleaños.

—Te dije que no era necesario, Sonoko —replicó Ran—. No hace falta que hagas todo esto cada cumpleaños.

— ¡Si hace falta! ¡Eres mi mejor amiga! —exclamó—. Además, hoy será un día especial.

Esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa y ella se preguntó en que estaría pensando.

Salió al exterior, excusándose ante su amiga diciendo que quería ir a estirar las piernas. En la gran reja que separaba la calle de la mansión, se encontró con quien menos esperaba ver.

 ** _Pero no pude, me faltaron fuerzas._**

 ** _Quise dejarlo pasar y sonreír_**

 ** _Y bailar con él la última pieza..._**

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó bruscamente, mirando sus ojos azules que expresaban tanto dolor.

No, no debía dejarse llevar por él, debía ser dura, fuerte y resistir las ganas de abrazarlo.

—Quería... hablar contigo —contestó, midiendo bien sus palabras.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar —cortó inmediatamente, indispuesta a darle la más mínima oportunidad.

— ¡Escúchame por lo menos! —se empezaba a impacientar por la tozudez de ella, quien tras vacilar unos segundos, como evaluándole con la mirada, accedió.

—Sé breve, tienes cinco minutos y contando —ordenó, tratando de mantenerse fría.

—Solo quería que me dijeras que fue lo que nos separó —declaró, y en su voz se denotaba un matiz de tristeza que derrumbó todos sus muros.

No, no, no debía ablandarse. No podía hacerlo...

— ¿Por qué de repente quieres saberlo? —interrogó, intentando endurecer su tono que, de una manera u otra, sabía que acabaría rompiéndose.

—Porque quería saber eso... antes de irme. — Declaró, mirándole con aquella intensidad celeste que le era tan conocida.

Y con eso, supo que lo había hecho, ya había caído de nuevo.

— ¿I-irte? —ahí estaba la prueba, ya tartamudeaba—. ¿Lejos...?

¿Por qué demonios preguntaba? ¡Él ya no le importaba! ¡Podía hacer lo que quisiera! ¡Por ella mejor si no lo volvía a ver...!

¿Verdad?

—Me han ofrecido un buen puesto en el extranjero para cuando acabe la carrera —informó—. Tengo que darles una respuesta definitiva para mañana… y lo único que me queda pendiente aquí eres tú.

— ¿Yo...? ¿Por qué? —quiso que la repuesta fuera la que ella ansiaba desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ese joven de ojos azules que ahora tenía frente suya.

—He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar… demasiado —se corrigió—. Y aunque al principio estaba enfadado porque estuvieses con ese tipo y luego me ignorases...

—Espera, espera —le interrumpió, sin comprender sus últimas palabras—. ¿Que yo estaba con quién?

— ¡Con ese tío que te besó en el parque! —contestó, volviendo la furia del recuerdo.

— ¿Pero de qué hablas? ¡No te entiendo! —declaró igual de enfadada como confusa—. ¡Explícate!

Shinichi pareció ver que no tenía ni la más remota idea de a lo que se refería, hecho que le extrañó pero se dispuso a contarle su versión de la historia.

—Aquel catorce de febrero... hace tres años, ¿te acuerdas? —ella asintió. ¿Cómo no recordarlo?—. Pues te quería decir... algo muy importante… pero cuando llegué...

Se sumergió en sus recuerdos, mientras relataba su historia.

 _Estaba alegre, pero algo nervioso. Era el día, se había decidido a decirle todo lo que sentía a su mejor amiga. Por eso mismo le había mandado aquel mensaje para verse en el parque de siempre, aunque se había retrasado por las dudas que le recorrían la mente, pensando que pasaría si su amistad se rompía por su atrevimiento. Finalmente, dejó todos sus temores de lado y se armó de valía, apretando la pequeña caja que guardaba en su bolsillo._

 _Si todo salía como quería, sería el chico más feliz de la Tierra. Con esos pensamientos positivos, respiró hondo y reunió el valor para declararse._

 _Valor que perdió inmediatamente al ver aquella escena._

 _En frente suya, delante de la entrada del parque y de espaldas a él, se encontraba una chica que él reconoció como su amiga de la infancia, aunque su cabello, en vez de estar láceo como de costumbre, se encontraba alborotado. ¿Qué habría pasado para que este así?_

 _Pero eso no era lo relevante. Acababa de separarse de un joven de ojos azules y cabello castaño igual de desordenado que el de ella. No era necesario ser detective para saber que habían estado haciendo minutos antes de que él llegase._

 _—Yo también te quiero, tonta —declaró el chico, esbozando una sonrisa. Acto seguido, ella le tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo besó nuevamente._

 _Enfurecido y dolido, dio media vuelta y salió del lugar._

 ** _De mi dolor, él nunca fue testigo._**

 ** _Por eso entre otras cosas esta historia no es más_**

 ** _Que un recuerdo en el olvido..._**

 ** _En el olvido..._**

—Yo no era esa chica —dijo Ran cuando terminó de contar su relato, claro, saltándose la parte de sus sentimientos.

—Eras tú, Ran, yo te vi —declaró mientras su rabia aumentaba por momentos.

— ¡Eras tú quien estaba besando a una chica delante de mis narices! —informó con furia.

— ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Si eras tú! —rebatió más molesto.

— ¡Y yo te digo que...! —no pudo acabar su frase, pues una tercera voz les interrumpió.

— ¡Ya les digo que no soy yo! —exclamaba un chico, mientras era sujetado por dos hombres corpulentos—. ¡Yo me llamo Kuroba Kaito! ¡Ku-ro-ba Kai-to!

Ambos miraron al que exclamaba diciendo que no era él a quien buscaban, y Ran reconoció a aquellos hombres como unos empleados de Sonoko.

Como si hubiese sido invocada, la joven heredera apareció de improvisto, sorprendiéndose al ver a quien le habían traído sus sirvientes y al detective.

— ¿Pero qué está pasando? —cuestionó Suzuki, atrayendo la atención de todos—. ¿Hay dos Kudo? ¡Pero si yo solo ordene traer a uno!

— ¡Que yo no me llamo así! —reiteró el chico que seguía sujeto por los hombres—. ¡Yo soy Kuroba! ¡Pero estos dos no entienden a razones!

— ¡Kaito! — una chica hizo acto de escena, agotada tras la carrera. Tenía el cabello castaño alborotado y los ojos azules.

— ¡Es él! —exclamó Shinichi, señalando a Kaito y reconociéndolo como el chico que besaba a su amiga—. ¡Este era el tipo con el que te vi!

— ¡Pero si la chica con la que estabas es ella! —dijo Ran, indicando a la muchacha de ojos azules.

Ambos se miraron confusos. Sus versiones chocaban con la del otro, uno de los dos tenía que mentir. Pero Ran sabía que no era ella, por tanto, tenía que ser él. Shinichi, por su parte, sabía que no era él, y por ende, debía ser ella.

— ¡Tú! ¡Kuroba! —llamó el detective, haciendo que el aludido le mirara extrañado—. ¿Dónde estabas el catorce de febrero hace tres años?

Bien, era algo absurdo, y estaría en su derecho de no recordarlo. Pero igualmente, había que intentarlo.

— ¿Tengo que responder? —Kaito enarcó una ceja—. ¡Y soltadme de una vez! —exclamó, y los hombres le soltaron en el acto.

—Estaba conmigo —declaró la joven de ojos azules, atrayendo su atención—. Lo recuerdo bien porque fue cuando me declaré a ese idiota.

—Yo también te quiero, Aoko — ironizó al oír el "hermoso" adjetivo.

—Entonces por eso tenías el pelo distinto… —murmuraron Shinichi y Ran a la vez, mirándose—. ¡Todo fue una equivocación!

Los dos sonrieron. Habían provocado tres años de tristeza por un error inmenso. Sonoko, a modo de disculpa por la equivocación de sus empleados, hizo pasar a Kaito y Aoko, quedándose ellos dos solos.

No sabían cómo, pero habían acabado abrazados. Ninguno quería soltar al otro, solo querían ver que era real.

Que era real y no un sueño del cual despertarían al amanecer.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Ran —le felicitó, auñún sin soltarse de ella.

Necesitaba sentirla, la había extrañado mucho, demasiado.

Minutos después, se separó contra su voluntad y de uno de sus bolsillos sacó una pequeña caja envuelta.

—Era el regalo que te iba a dar aquel día... antes de que todo eso pasara — ella lo tomó y lo abrió, descubriendo un hermoso colgante dorado con un dije de corazón blanco.

Amplió su sonrisa y dejo que él se lo colocase.

— ¿Y qué era eso que me ibas a decir, Shinichi? —preguntó, recordando que tenía que decirle algo muy importante.

Se sonrojó al instante al recordarlo. Enfrentó su mirada violeta, nervioso, y tras un momento de vacilación, la acercó peligrosamente a ella y, repentinamente, la besó.

Fue algo torpe, era cierto, pero no por ello fue menos dulce. Y más dulce fue cuando ella, recuperándose de la sorpresa, le correspondió.

—Te amo, Ran —dijo, una vez se separaron—. No he podido olvidarte en todo este tiempo y no quiero hacerlo.

Si antes dudaba si aceptar aquella propuesta o no, ahora lo tenía claro. No podría dejar a esa chica atrás. ¡No sobreviviría mucho tiempo sin ver esos orbes y esa sonrisa que tanto amaba!

—Yo también te quiero, Shinichi… — dijo, para luego besarle de nuevo, con más pasión.

Porque su historia, su amor, seria de todo, menos un recuerdo en el olvido.

 ** _En el olvido._**

 **.**

.

.


End file.
